Can't Have You
by HERFACE
Summary: Mistakes. He made a lot of them, but none that made him regret it this big. Looking at the letter she left, he dreamed of getting her back. He had to make that dream reality. Inspired by the song Can't Have You by the Jonas Brothers. Heavy Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Can't Have You**

**AN: **Hey guys! Well, this is my first oneshot based on a song by the Jonas Brothers called Can't Have You. Criticism is always good so review! Hope you like it :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything of High School Musical but I wished I owned the Jonas Brother's but I don't.

* * *

**You warned me that you were gonna leave  
Never thought you would really go  
I was blind  
But baby now I see  
Broke your heart But now I know  
That I was being such a fool  
And I didn't deserve you**

"BRIE! I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!" Troy yelled over the rain pouring, banging on her balcony doors at 4 in afternoon. Pleading for her to come out and just say anything to him, anyword, any sound, just anything to a 'I knew you would come back' or a 'Get the fuck out' knowing that she could atleast say words to him.

Troy Bolton. He messed up big time. He knew what the consequences of his actions were but he ignored every fucking single thing that his heart told him to do.

"Please stay! I love you, just please. Don't leave me! I can't be with anyone else but you! BRIE, it's been you. Always you!" Troy exclaimed, rain hitting his hard back as it cascaded down his jacket.

_2 days ago_

Troy Bolton was at an annual after party celebrating their win against West High. So far he had 6 shots, 3 beers, some punch that was spiked and everyone knew he was wasted.

Gabriella Montez watched from afar as Troy Bolton had two cheerleaders hanging off his arms and watched as his arms dropped lower and lower until both his hands dissapeared groping their asses. All his friends were chanting his name over and over again as one of the cheerleaders served him yet another shot. Tears sprung into her eyes as he started smirking at all his friends not even giving her a glance or noticing her once this night.

Gabriella and Troy were both in a 'secret' relationship. They both knew that if the word got out, people would try to break them up. They were totally different, him being a jock and her being a scholastics decathelon nerd. But nothing stopped Troy from seeing her afterschool, at lunch time in their secret rooftop garden, in empty classes, basically any place they wouldn't get caught in.

Now looking at the scene displaying infront of her, she regretted agreeing to keeping their relationship a secret. He promised her, no one would ever take her place but nowshe had enough. He said he wouldn't touch any other girl except her.

Now looking at the scene unfold just 50 meters away, she held back tears as Troy started drag one of the girls away from 'his' group of friends and go towards her direction. As he passed by Gabriella he didn't even take a glance at her as he was focused on walking straight and getting the girl upstairs.

Gabriella's heart shattered into a million pieces that second he walked by. The first time she met him, all the times sneaking around, going on dates ouside of Alberquerque so people from school wouldn't see them, all clouded into her mind jumbling with memories that were now in the past. She knew she couldn't live on like this. Being Troy Bolton's undercover bitch wasn't going to do it for her. The only reason why she didn't let him go for all his past mistakes was because she loved him and knew that after this senior year, they could be who they were, what they are, and become the couple they should be.

But now, she didn't want to endure anymore pain than she already had. Sop she headed home speeding through traffic with tears running down her cheeks knowing at this moment. Troy Bolton was fucking another girl before she ever got to make to him.

As she stumbled into her door she went to her desk and ripped out a piece of paper from her notebook and started to scribble down laying her heart on the the line on one piece of paper signifying that once she slipped it in his locker on Monday. It would end this so called relationship she had with Troy. They would both be back to normal, him being the basketball captain and her being the freaky math girl.

**I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene  
But I'm dyin' without your love  
Beggin' hear your voice  
Tell me you love me too  
'Cause I'd rather just be alone  
If I know that I can't have you**

When Troy Bolton woke up he felt as if an elephant had sat on his head when he was sleeping. He noticed that the bed he was sleeping in was not his bed then he turned around and faced blonde hair sprawled all over the other pillow and a naked body only covered up from the waist down.

Troy fucking idiot Bolton his heart yelled at him, what the fuck did you do? He started to panic as the other body on the side of the bed started to stir. He stood up in the bed as his brain pounded on the inside and he felt like he was going to collapse any second from being in the worst hangover ever. He got out of the bed as fast as he can and put on all his clothes and jetted out of the house.

As he got into his car one person clouded his mind as he drove.

Gabriella.

He slammed his brakes as he took out his cellphone and dialed the number he remembered by heart. After waiting a few rings Gabriella's voice mail went on so Troy decided to leave a message.

"Brie babe, phone me once you get this. Remember this, I love you." Troy said into his phone. He shut it as he headed back to home.

He thought about what happened last night as guilt started to cloud over his body. The next time he would see Gabriella, he would tell her all about it and apologize and beg for her forgiveness. He knew that she was the only girl he could ever love. He just knew that one day, they would own a 5 door bedroom with a white picket fence and have little Montez/Bolton's running around the lawn.

On Sunday Troy couldn't get a hold of Gabriella at all. He went to her house but her mother told him that she wasn't home. It was Monday morning and Troy woke up extra early to see if he could see Gabriella at school and sneak her into a classroom and let her know what happened last Saturday.

Troy opened his locker as a piece of paper fell out. He picked it up and read the words that were scribbled all over the tear stained note.

Troy,  
You probably want to know why I haven't been answering your calls. Did you know that I was at the party on Saturday? I saw everything Troy. All the shots you took, the two cheerleaders you were ass-grabbing, that one cheerleader you took upstairs. You fucking walked straight by me without one glance and headed up stairs with that chick. You know what Troy? I'm done. Done with what joke of a relationship we had. I fucking hate not being able to hug you or kiss you infront of the school Troy. I honestly thought I could make it through just ONE more year being your secret so called girlfriend but I can't anymore. I sick and tired. Maybe we weren't suppose to be with each other. It just wasn't meant to be. Don't worry, I'll go back into being the the freaky math chick and you could go back into the basketball jock Troy Bolton. Just remember, I know who you are Troy. Under that big facade you put on for the rest of East High is a boy I know I love.

Gabriella.

Troy's heart constricted in his chest as he read over the note over and over again. His head pounding wildy as her words finally sunk in. She thought she would never be enough to be her girlfriend infront of the public eye. That was not fucking true.

He finally thought of all the things he put her through. He made her keep quiet about loving him, he ignored her whenever he passed by the halls. All the times he made her skip classes just so they can make out up on the rooftop.

He knew that he had to fight. Fight for her, fight for his true identity, fight for them being together. He just didn't want to face the rest of East High because once they knew that he was in love with a freaky math genius, all his friends would ditch them and the basketball team would stip him from his throne.

**Looking at the letter you that you left  
(The letter that you left, will I ever get you back)  
Wondering if I'll ever get you back  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
(When will I see you next? Will I ever get you back)  
Knowing that I never will forget  
(I won't forget, I won't forget)**

During free period Troy was wandering the hallways, hands in his pocket fingering the note she left, he thought off all the times him and Gabriella had spent. How could have this happened? Then without noticing, he was in front of the doors to 'their' secret get away. The rooftop garden. Where it all started. As he opened the doors and walked up the stairs, he saw just the person he needed to talk to. Gabriella, beautiful as always looking out at the Albuquerque mountains, wind blowing against her soft gentle skin and silky brown curls.

Suddenly Troy was floating on cloud nine. This was his chance, his chance to get her back. He knew it was fate for him and he didn't want to lose her again. Troy walked behind her just centimeters away from touching her as just stared at her. Lost in her beauty as he finally wrapped his arms around her and whispered only the name he called her into her ear.

"Brie..."

Gabriella tensed at the touch she knew all too well. She closed her eyes as tears started to flow down her cheeks. She knew that this was the last moment she would ever feel his warm embrace. She wanted to remember all the good memories about him, it was times like these when she wished she would just stay like this forever. She felt his uneven breathing against her ear knowing that he was as nervous as she was.

"I'm sorry" he whispered in her ear over and over and over again but now she didn't believe him anymore. He said too many sorry's and now she had enough.

"Sorry doesn't do anything Troy. I just want to be able to kiss you or hold you without making sure anyone isn't looking. Do you know how hard it is you ignoring me during school?" Gabriella whispered back despair laced in her voice.

"I love you Brie, I love you and nothing is going to change that. I'm doing this for you, I don't want you to get hurt ever. Please Brie, wait for me. After graduation we can be who we want to. Please Brie, don't do this to me." Troy pleaded back, tears springing in his eyes knowing that no matter how hard he wanted to kiss her and hold her in public back he just couldn't.

Gabriella took a deep breath and opened her eyes turning around to face Troy. When she took a look in his eyes the only picture she could see was Troy's smirk when he led the cheerleader upstairs. Anger started to boil in her blood.

"Troy, if you loved me you wouldn't have fucked that girl drunk or not. If you were doing this for me than I don't care if I get hurt. I got hurt anyways with us being a secret so what's the difference? Troy, I just can't wait for you." Gabriella said as she walked towards the stairs and down them step by step both hearts breaking more than they already were.

Troy watched as the only girl who ever stole his heart walk away. He was a fool, for cheating on her and caring more about his popularity than love. He knew he never deserved her, but why couldn't he just let go? He knew the reason. He just couldn't live in a life without her, if she loved him or not.

**That I was being such a fool  
That I still don't deserve you**

It was a rainy next school day when Troy walked into homeroom and the first thing he layed his eyes on was Gabriella's desk. She wasn't in it as usual. Then worried thoughts started to cloud his mind. Was she sick? Did something bad happen? Then the bell rang as Ms. Darbus came in. Troy took his seat as he looked at the front but not paying attention as Gabriella filled his mind. Then his attention striked to Ms. Darbus when she started talking.

"One of your felllow classmates Gabriella Montez will be moving today. She will no longer be attending East High and she will be moving back to San Diego." Ms. Darbus explained.

Of what was left of Troy's heart sunk into the Earth into hell as he heard those words. Gabriella, his Brie, will be out of his life. So be it if he had to climb on top of a cliff and fall for her just so she could come back. He decided that right now, he didn't care about his popularity and his basketball captain status, the only thing he cared about now was Gabriella Montez and there was nothing that could never stop him.

**So tell me what we're fighting for  
'Cause you know that truth means so much more  
'Cause you would if you could  
Don't lie**

Right after school he speeded down to her house rain pouring not caring if the roads were slippery just as long as he could see Gabriella one more time and convince her to be with him. Forever, together, just making sure than whatever happened between them he had to let her know how much he felt for her.

So here he was, drenched in rain, banging on her balcony doors begging for her to come out. He knew she was in there and that she was just as scared as she was.

"I'm a fool! I'll do anything and everything! I'll fucking yell out 'I love Gabriella Montez' infront of the whole school if you want me to! I'll kiss you and hld you infront of everyone! I don't care anymore, just as long as I have you in my life! FUCK GABRIELLA JUST DON'T LEAVE ME!" He yelled as he tried to turn the knob of her door banging.

Gabriella's hand rested on the door knob on the other side of the door while she listened to Troy pour his heart out to her. Tears poured down her eyes when he said he needed her in his life. Then Gabriella opened the door to see Troy drenched tears pouring down his cheeks mixing with the rain hitting down on him like small bullets of water.

Then Troy reached out for her arm and grabbed her pulling to him and crashing his lips onto hers. Passion, hurt, lust, love poured into the kiss as they both longed to be like this forever. Tongues tangled together both pouring their souls out into the kiss. After a few seconds later they both pulled away for air as they rested both their foreheads together.

Brown looked into blue as both eyes portrayed love. "I don't think I can live if I can't have you Brie." Troy whispered as he place a gentle kiss on Gabriella's forehead.

"You always had me Troy. I can't do anything about me moving Troy but I'll come back, no matter what, I will. For you, just for you." Gabriella explained as she wrapped her arms around Troy.

"I'll wait Brie. You waited for me so now I think it's my turn. I love you Gabriella Montez, there's no way I'm letting you go, not now or never." Troy said as he breathed in Gabriella's strawberry vanilla scent.

"I love you too Troy."

They both looked into their eyes again as they both went to Gabriella's bed and layed down holding embracing each other and just living the moment not caring what will happen in good or bad just as long as they knew they had each other no matter the distance knowing they were made for each other.

**'Cause I'd give everything that I've got left  
To show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool  
But I can't live without you**


	2. Authors Note

**Authors Note: **Hey guys! Well thanks for all the reviews and I know you people out there are reading my story! It can never hurt to say something. Well, I'm just writing this AN so I can get songs any of you guys want me to make a story out of. Right now I'm writing a story to Dreaming With A Broken Heart by John Mayer which is such an emotional song. If any of you guys have requests or anything just review this story! Anyways, I'll give you guys a preview of my new one shot.

* * *

_Dreaming With A Broke Heart - Teeny Weeny Preview_

Sleeping was a bittersweet thing to do for Gabriella. When she would sleep she would relive what her life used to be. All the laughing, kisses, embraces, and the endless nights. When she would wake up from her bygone reminiscence, tears would surge down her lifeless eyes and she would feel empty, lonliness, and pain.

- - -

The memory haunted him in his deep slumber. He thrashed in his sleep as he dreamt about what his life would be, if he had stayed, if he hadn't had given up.

* * *

Just a little something for you guys. :) Happy reading!


End file.
